1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to kites and, more particularly, to a kite accessory release system which permits objects such as toy projectiles and parachutes to be released from the kite in flight.
Various kite accessory release devices are known in the prior art. Such devices permit the user to release toy objects such as toy bombs and toy parachutes from the kite while it flies aloft.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,481 discloses a parachute dropping kite wherein a parachute unit is strapped to the underside of the covering of the kite. This device includes a closure means removably and frictionally associated with the kite. When the kite string is tugged, the closure means is removed permitting the parachute to drop from the kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,899 discloses a kite accessory release device with a dissolvable member. The release device is tied to the underside of the kite and includes rubber band-biased, cooperating jaws which releasably hold a toy paratrooper. A liquid-filled gelatin capsule serves as a pin to hold the jaws in a closed position. A salt-water solution contained in the capsule gradually dissolves it which causes the jaws to open and the toy paratrooper to be released from the kite.
However, such kite accessory release devices include several component parts and are relatively expensive to manufacture. Thus, the kite accessory release system of the present invention has been developed to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus to accomplish this function.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,481 to Lloyd C. Elson discloses a parachute dropping kite comprising a parachute unit pocketed or strapped to the underside of the covering of the kite. The strap or pocket is provided with a appropriate means removably and frictionally associated therewith. The device is further provided with a kite string length changing means which is actuated by tugging on the kite string, and located at the position on the kite string where the closure means string is secured to the kite string. When the kite string is tugged, the kite string length changing means is actuated to lengthen the kite string such that the closure means string is lengthened and the closure means is removed permitting the parachute to drop from the strap or pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,899 to Steven L. Nickle discloses a kite accessory release device including rubber band-biased cooperating jaws which releasably hold a toy paratrooper while the kite is raised aloft. A liquid filled gelatin capsule serves as a pin to hold the jaws in closed position. A salt-water solution in the capsule dissolves it after a period of time which causes the jaws to open and the toy paratrooper to be released from the kite. Varying the concentration of the saltwater solution controls the amount of time delay before which the capsule dissolves and the toy paratrooper is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,634 to Nelson K. Beaulieu discloses a hook for releasing a toy parachute from a kite. A hook is fixed to the lower end of the frame of the kite. The hook has an arm curved upwardly toward the top of the kite for supporting an object such as a toy parachute when the kite is in vertical position and for dropping the parachute when the kite has reached a predetermined tilted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,021 to Claude R. Cruise, Jr. discloses a kite load-releasing messenger for releasing parachutes and other objects from kites including a pendant slider-supported body for engaging a kite string having spring-apart jaws released when a forwardly extending trigger sliding along the kite string strikes a messenger-stop such as a button secured on the line at the kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,521 to Donald J. Waldvogel discloses a kite parachute toy and releasing device. The parachute toy having a hook and the releasing device having a forward and a rear eyelet for attaching to a kite string. A parachute is attached to the parachute toy and when the hook of the parachute toy is placed over the string of a flying kite, wind will fill the bag of the attached parachute and propel the parachute toy up the string to a releasing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,239 to Eric A. Baird discloses a toy parachute for attachment to a kite string and for after traveling up the string and contacting stop means then being released from the string for a free flight to the ground. The toy includes a carrier which is slidable up and down the kite string coaxially disposed thereabout. The parachute is releasably coupled to the carrier by a novel split sleeve member having a central aperture into which the upper end of the carrier may be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,274 to Joseph Baker discloses a kite parachute launcher including a wind mill blade disc disposed normal to the kite string and a parachute suspended from a hook having a widely flaring mouth and hooked over the lower end of the kite string to initiate the descent of the parachute, the wind required in flying the kite blowing the hook supported parachute up the kite string, the hook being radially spun from a hooking engagement with the disc launching the parachute into space.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,471 to Charles W. Melvin discloses a parachute release device being mounted on the kite string, the wind required in flying the kite blowing the supported parachute up the kite string until it contacts a stop device adjacent the kite whereupon the parachute is mechanically disengaged from the release device and falls to earth.